When Two Worlds Collide (year one)
by RosettaStarlight
Summary: Draco Malfoy thought he knew everything, that everything his parents told him was true. But they never told him he had a twin sister. She was lost years ago, and never knew her true identity. But when these two meet, everything Draco knows is turned upside down. Will Delilah Malfoy find out who she is, and will she be able to handle it?
1. Prologue

_I strode into the courtroom with my head held high. I crossed the chamber and sat gracefully in the chair that sat in the exact center of the room so the eyes of every single person within fixed on me, the occupier. As I settled into the chair, the chains on my arms clanked menacingly but made no move to bind me to the chair. Slowly my gray eyes moved up to lock eyes with the newly elected Minister of Magic.  
"Delilah Karen Stark," he began, authority dripping from every syllable. "You have been summoned here to answer for the crimes you have committed during the recent Wizarding war."  
"Is this really necessary, Kingsly?!" Narcissa Malfoy screamed from the front row of the public seating.  
I turned my gaze towards her, and bade her with my eyes to say nothing further. Turning my expressionless gaze back to Kingsly, I said in a cold, almost bored tone, "Charges, if you please, Minister."  
"The charges are," Kingsly continued, lowering his eyes to a piece of parchment before him, "conspiring to kill Albus Dumbledore, willful use of the Unforgivable Curses, and pledging services to Voldemort." The members of the council, including the general public began to whisper following the charges. Kingsly raised a hand to silence them. "Miss Stark, do you understand the charges as they have been presented against you?"  
Still staring Kingsly directly into the eyes, I scoffed. "Oh believe me, Minister, I understand perfectly the way the charges have been made against me. What I don't understand is how that is enough to condemn me."  
"Would you care to explain?" Kingsly prompted.  
"Well," I began, "I know in your eyes, I have tried to murder Professor Dumbledore, cursed and controlled people in my own mind, and associated with Lord Voldemort, and simply because of that you believe I have an evil soul. Is that correct?"  
"That is our way of thinking," he said shortly.  
My cold gaze faltered for a moment. I shook my head sadly. "Then you may be wrong. You think you know everything...but you have no idea, do you?" I told him in a soft voice. "Some of you have fought against the Dark Lord, some of you have fought to regain control of the Ministry of Magic, and some think you've won by hiding and avoiding it all. You think that's enough to know how horrible this war was, and you think it's enough to take revenge on those you see as the enemy. Let me be the first to tell you that you know _nothing _of the true evils behind this war! If you knew_ half _of what I went through to protect those I love, how everything I did was to_ protect _them... maybe you wouldn't be so quick to judge who is evil and who is not."  
For a minute, the courtroom was so silent that even a pin wouldn't dare drop. Finally Kingsly spoke, "And would you perhaps feel inclined, Miss Stark, to share with us your story so that we may better judge you?"  
"Very well," I agreed. "In order for you to truly understand, I will have to tell you my story from the day I set foot on the Hogwarts train..."  
So I guess you're wondering: What am I doing here? Well for that I'll have to tell you a much different version as I am about to tell Kingsly here. Believe it or not, I was not always like this. In fact I was the exact opposite of this, but then again I guess the entire Ministry of Magic expected this day to come considering my family heritage, along with the fact that I'm a younger version of my aunt. I will take you back to the beginning and come to the end. I sometimes reminisce at times like these the happier days before everything changed.  
In fact, it's funny how things change over time, isn't it? One day might be ordinary, then the next thing you know, you're beginning the greatest adventure you'll ever have. And it's funny how people can change in the blink of an eye. You might think you know someone one minute, then the next, they're behaving like a complete stranger. Your best friend becomes your enemy, you end up fighting a war against someone you once called brother, people you've known your whole life are taken away from you before your very eyes, and everything starts changing so fast from what you once knew. Now, I'm just getting ahead of myself. I should probably introduce myself right about now, but not just yet.  
People change too as they grow up, so much that you might not be able to recognize them. Not because of how they've changed in appearance, but how they've changed in personality. I changed while I was in Hogwarts, that's for certain.  
Everyone thought of me as a legend, just as they do Harry Potter. Wizards and witches used to glance at me from the corner of their eye, and start whispering about the girl who was helping to take down the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Of course, I'm one of the very few who actually says his name instead of calling him You-Know-Who  
I wasn't a fearless leader, unafraid of death. No, I was terrified, but I guess that's what bravery is. Bravery isn't marching into battle, unafraid. Bravery is being scared to death yet saddling up anyway. Bravery is being willing to give up everything to save the ones you love, even if it means sacrificing yourself. That's what bravery is in my opinion, but others have different views on the subject._  
 _My family all chose to join Voldemort on his quest, but I had my own choice, and I really could have gone down either path. I was lucky enough to have friends who helped me to see the light. Others were not so lucky. My parents both thought I would take the path they took, let their battle become mine, like Draco did. After all, we always take up the fight of our parents. Carry the torch they once lit. Now, this is how my story began, and as we progress, you'll find out how I ended up here._

Lucius Malfoy paced anxiously, unable to help himself in these conditions. The screams of his wife could be heard from behind the door. His sister-in-law, Bellatrix Lestrange sat in a chair nearby, nervously biting her nails, a habit she used to do as a little girl that she never did again until this moment. She took a deep breath to calm herself, then stood up and stopped Lucius's frequent pacing. As much as she detested him, she had to be the calm, mature one right now, and be there for him, more for her sister's sake than his.  
"Malfoy, now you listen here," she sighed, gripping the shoulders of the terrified man, "Cissy is going to be just fine. I promise you that, Lucius." The use of his first name captured his attention and he nodded mutely.  
An aged healer from St. Mungo's popped her head out the door. "Lucius? Lucius Malfoy?" she called softly. Lucius instantly whirled around, standing at attention.  
Bellatrix did the same. "Yes, that's me. Was the—you know—is she—?" he stammered. The healer smiled fondly at the eager man.  
"Don't worry, both your wife and your babies are absolutely healthy. You're the new father of a little boy and a girl." Bellatrix squeezed Lucius's shoulder in relief, and she could feel the tension leave his body. Lucius may have been a man of few words and showed barely any emotion, but she knew just by the smallest gestures how he was feeling. "You are both more than welcome to see them."  
Bellatrix didn't even give her a chance to finish before running in. Lucius followed, giving a small nod to the healer.  
Narcissa laid there in the bed, a painful yet cheerful smile on her face, holding two small children wrapped in blankets. She was so exhausted from the labor that the children in her arms were the only things keeping her awake as her eyelids grew heavy.  
Bellatrix was the first there, and gently picked up the baby girl, cradling her in her arms as if worried she might fall apart at her touch. A laugh escaped her lips as the child's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, taking in all her surroundings, while the her brother slept soundly in his mother's arms.  
Lucius sat down on the bed next to his wife. "I have a daughter, don't I?" he asked softly.  
"And a son." Narcissa gave a weak smile, and showed the boy sleeping. "Meet Draco Malfoy and Delilah Isabella Malfoy."  
"I like the name. It suits them," Bellatrix said. She could already imagine the twins all grown up. Delilah, the rebellious, stubborn daughter, and Draco, the obedient son who never questioned what his parents had to say. She could see Delilah was adorable, watching her lips form a small pout, her wide gray eyes shining, and a lock of brown hair fall onto her face.  
At the same time, Bellatrix grasped a curl of her own brown hair. "Takes after me, I see. She's got your eyes though, Lucius."  
He smiled as he took his son into his own arms. It would be his last smile for a while. He rested his hand on Narcissa's arm. "You should rest," he suggested.  
Narcissa opened her mouth to protest, but Bellatrix cut her off. "He's right, Cissy," she insisted. "You've been through a lot tonight. You deserve a rest. We'll take care of them until you wake up."  
Narcissa nodded, too tired to argue anymore, her eyelids closing.  
"You know," she smiled, "you and Cissy are going to have your hands full with these two."  
"And will you be around to help?" Lucius asked.  
"Of course," shrugged Bella. "After all, someone's got to protect my niece, and show her the ropes."  
"You're actually not as bad as I thought you would be."  
"Thank you?" she replied uncertainly. "I think the same of you."  
The two finally connected for that one moment. And for that moment, everything was perfect. And then that moment ended.  
An hour later, Lucius had already dozed off, but Bellatrix had woken up to see someone in the doorway. It was a tall, cloaked figure that she had only seen few times. She instantly drew her wand, pointing it at the mysterious person.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked in a hostile tone. The figure did not answer, but she noticed he had looked at the girl resting in her arms, the girl she had already grown attached to. She shielded Delilah, holding her wand so tight, her knuckles turned white. "If you want her, you'll have to go through me first."  
It was like she finally noticed why it was so quiet in St. Mungo's was so quiet tonight. "You're smart, I'll give you that. Probably put a sleeping spell on everyone in here, so they won't hear what you're planning to do."  
The figure still did not answer. Bellatrix shouted a curse, but the stranger simply blocked it. With a wave of his hand, Bellatrix was sent backwards into the wall behind her, nearly knocking her out. Her wand now out of arms reach, she held Delilah tightly. She would die for her.  
The figure came close, and finally spoke in an all too familiar voice. "You shall not die tonight, Bellatrix Lestrange. A much worse fate awaits you."  
Another wave of his hand, and Delilah appeared in his arms, the effects of the spell still rendering her fast asleep. He disappeared into the night, followed by the sound of anguished cries.  
He was right about her having a fate worse than death. She had to live with the guilt of the disappearance of her niece, and her sister could never look at her again. A year later, when Voldemort was said to have disappeared, Bellatrix was found, and sentenced to Azkaban. Throughout the years that followed, she never stopped looking for Delilah.  
That was the one thing that kept her sane. The memories and the guilt of her that remained in her mind. She kept a small locket with a picture inside of the tiny child, giggling in glee.  
Every night, after the dementors made their daily rounds, she might search for it on the floor, take it out, staring at it for as long as she could. "I promise you, Lilah," she'd whispered each time. "I will find you."

(Author's note: I know this isn't how the story goes, but it's a fanfic that I put a little twist on. It took tons of Draco fanfics to convince me that Draco is not entirely a bad guy, so in my little fantasy world, his family isn't entirely bad either. That last bit I put in was something I just thought of at the last moment. It gives me ideas of year 3, and I really need to know when to make an author's note not a paragraph. I know it's probably not as good but I'm just starting so cut me some slack.)


	2. Chapter 1: A Day at The Beach

"Come on, Delilah!" my best friend, Eliza called to me. I ran down the beach toward her, my long dark hair flying behind me. As usual, I had straightened it for the beach so it wasn't its usual curly self. Eliza had decided to braid her long red hair into two plaits that framed her face nicely. My thirteen-year-old cousin, Tony watched from along the shore, wearing a visor over his short brown hair.  
Today's my eleventh birthday, and Serena thought it might be a good idea to head to the beach. She knew it was my favorite place to be. Usually I enjoyed it, but today...something just didn't feel right. I had been able to forget about it for the time being.  
Eliza and Tony were always telling me to pick my head up, quit being so shy, but what can I say? I can't help myself. My family and my best friend are the only people I feel comfortable with. It's who I am. A shy bookworm, a goody-two-shoes. There are times when I want to be in the spotlight, but I stay elsewhere. In the background, that's where I belong.

So here's a bit about me. I'm adopted. I'm not into the whole sob story background so I'll spare you the details. A person found me on the side of the road, (left for dead I might add) and I was shipped off to one foster home after another. I was born British, but I moved to America when I was three to a group home, and was adopted when I was five. My uncle Will and adoptive mother Serena are one of the nicest people you could meet in my book. But there's kind of something I neglected to tell them, then again I haven't told anyone really, except Eliza.

I told Eliza a secret of mine, that when I was six, I found out I could manipulate the elements. The reason I told her was because I knew she could move objects with her mind. Sure, it was a bit of a shock, but she understood since she has special abilities as well.  
I laughed as I met her by the shore. The wind kept trying to blow my hair in every direction, but I quickly made it calm down. Things like this happen all the time, where I would involuntarily use my abilities. It's a wonder how no one has noticed yet.  
Eliza gave me a knowing look, one she always have me if she thought I was using my power. It quickly faded into an easy smile. "Want to build a sandcastle?"  
"You bet!"  
"Hey, Tony!" she called out to him. "Care to join us?"  
He shot up, and began following us. I always had a suspicion he liked her. Eliza was that type of girl, one you might look at, and drool over her even if she wasn't your age. Usually she wore her hair loose with some outfit that made her look older than she actually was. You can imagine why I wouldn't be surprised if he did have a thing for her.  
As we built our sandcastles, my hands worked automatically, creating whatever came to mind. When I stopped to take a step back, I was surprised. "Look at this!" I exclaimed.  
Eliza came over. "Wow, it's a entire street! Where did you even come up with this!"  
I created a neighborhood full of houses, but I had focused on the one with the sign 'Privet Drive'. I put little figures of people inside, but I noticed for the first time, that outside there was a boy sitting outside in the flower bed, gazing off at nothing. He seemed so lonely. I wonder if the people inside even noticed he was gone.  
"If you think that's amazing, come check out this!" Tony's voice dragged me out of my thoughts as I glanced over at his sand sculpture. It was a life-size suit of armor with a helmet and everything.  
A small "Whoa" escaped my lips as I looked up at it.  
"I know, right?" he boasted. "Someday, I'm actually gonna build this, and it's going to be able to fly so I can save people and be a hero."  
"Just because you can fly, doesn't make you a hero," Eliza scoffed. "You can't even keep an eleven-year-old from stealing your hat. What makes you think you can keep an entire city safe?"  
It took a while for the words to sink in for Tony. "Steal my hat?" He didn't have any more time to think on it before Eliza reached up, and snatched the visor off Tony's head. "Hey! Oh, I get it now."  
Tony began chasing after her, me racing after. Despite how upset Tony sounded, he didn't seem that angry if he was laughing along with us. We chased each other down the beach until we reached Serena and Will at the end of the beach. Eliza hid the visor behind her back, and Tony took the opportunity to grab it back from her.  
"What have you guys been doing?" Serena asked.  
"Just building a few sandcastles," I answered.  
"Correction, I built a sandcastle, you two built something else entirely," said Eliza.  
"Can we see them," asked Will. I nodded, and showed them where we built ours. William Stark, My uncle and Serena's younger brother. He was the kid genius in the duo who graduated early from high school, and now works in the FBI. Tony inherited his smarts, just not his maturity.  
They both examined the sandcastle Eliza made, then mine, then Tony's. "These are all amazing," Serena complimented. "Come on, let's take a picture."  
All three of us stood in front of our creations, and wrapped our arms around each other, me in the center of Eliza and Tony. As Serena took the picture, I had a feeling Tony made a bunny ears with his fingers, and put it behind either me or Eliza. I had a faint feeling I was being watched after the camera went off.  
I looked off to the right to see a woman with long hair watching us wistfully from behind the trees up before the forest broke out into the beach. It made me wonder if she lost someone close to her. I ran up to ask why she was watching us, but by then she ran off, leaving a small note on the ground. I picked it up, and read it, knowing without a doubt it was for me. It had a single sentence on it that might help out in the next few years.  
I tucked it in my pocket, and ran back to my family. Will surprised me with a gift when I got back down: a heart-shaped locket. It was a birthday tradition we had where he'd give me one for every year I got older since they adopted me. He'd always give it to me when I least expected it, so I would know he would give it to me, but never _when_ on my birthday.  
Serena embraced me as we left the beach. I sometimes wonder about my birth family, then shrug and turn back to the present. It's apparent they didn't want me around if they just abandoned me, and I loved my adoptive one. This is my family now, and even if my birth family begged on their knees, there is no way I am going back.  
I looked back one last time at our sand sculptures. It would only be a short amount of time before the tide came in, and washed them away, and I wanted to get a good look at them while they lasted.

 _Now, even as the Minister of Magic stared down at me, waiting for me to continue, even as I wore the Dark Mark on my arm, even as the entire Ministry of Magic looked at me judgmentally, I still held onto that one memory._

 _I still have the heart-shaped locket William gave me for my sixteenth birthday, and I still have that photo of that day on the beach tucked into my pocket, the small note paper-clipped to it. That was the exact day my entire life changed just like that, and it still astounds me how it changed so fast. The only thing that hasn't changed is my love for them. I still love my adoptive family, maybe more than I ever will love my birth family, and I know they all still love me, no matter what._


	3. Chapter 2: The Letter

_To me, the greatest adventure of my life started all with a knock on the door_

I sat on the bed with Eliza and Tony. Eliza sighed after I beat her for the fifth time at chess. "I can't believe summer's almost over. Soon, we'll be up to our ears in homework, classwork and projects."  
I shrugged, "I don't know. I keep having this feeling that something important is going to happen today."  
"You mean other than your birthday?" Tony interrogated, taking Eliza's seat to play with me, shoving her to the floor. She huffed, and shoved him over the side before sitting somewhere else. I giggled at their antics, then made the first move on the board. Tony got up and glared at her before taking his seat again.  
"It's not that," I replied, watching him move his piece. "I just feel like something amazing is going to happen today. Or something terrible. Either way, I just know it."  
"Maybe you're having a premonition," suggested Eliza.  
"A premonition? Really, Lizzy? What do I look, a psychic?" I laughed. My laughter was cut short by a loud knocking. The sound seemed to be coming from downstairs. No one answered it, though, and I went back to the game, but I couldn't concentrate. The knocking started up again, and my curiosity got the better of me. I got up from my seat and went downstairs.  
"Come on, Lily." Eliza came down, and tried to drag me back upstairs, but I wouldn't budge an inch. "It's probably just someone who got the wrong address."  
I shook her off, and approached the door. I stood up on my tiptoes to see through the peephole. There was a woman in glasses and robes. Who would be wearing that sort of get-up at this time of night?  
"Serena!" I called out to her. I could hear her working in the kitchen, chatting with Will. "There's someone outside! She's dressed...peculiarly," I added for lack of a better word to describe the woman's strange attire. Anyone would have thought a bomb was set off in the kitchen the way they reacted. They both came running to the door anxiously.  
"Delilah, stay here, okay?" Serena whispered as she opened the door. She positioned herself right in front of me so I could only see from behind her. Her eyes widened in surprised. "Professor! I never thought I'd see you again!" she exclaimed.  
"Neither did I," she replied promptly. "We haven't seen you since-"  
"Let's not talk about it right now." Her eyes glanced at me. "At least not in front of her. I would prefer if that subject remained unknown to her."  
"Who is this, Serena?" I asked curiously. Not only did the way she seemed to know this strange woman was, but the way she spoke so formally when addressing her surprised me.  
The woman looked past Serena to me. She seemed to find me almost as curious as I found her. "Are you Delilah Stark?" she asked quietly. I kept my eyes down and nodded. She looked to Serena. "May I come in?"  
A bit of the tension went out of the air as she smiled, "Of course... _Minnie._ "  
I could hear Will cough, probably to hide a snicker. The woman gave Serena a small smile before entering. Tony and Eliza were brought downstairs by all the commotion.  
"Is something wrong?" Tony inquired.  
"No, but you might want to go upstairs right now," Will explained bluntly. They glanced at me warily before climbing back up the steps. I gave them a small wave, acting braver then I felt. With them I felt alright, bit without them, the thought of going into the room to meet a woman I've never met before terrified me.  
Serena led us to the living room. I sat down on a small chair next to the sofa where the three adults sat. Serena gestured to the woman. "Delilah, this is Professor McGonagall. She was my professor once, when I went to..." Her eyes widened with realization. "So she's a- You came to bring her a-"  
Professor McGonagall nodded. "Delilah, I want to ask you a question. Have you ever done anything... out of the ordinary?"  
I averted my eyes and played with a strand of my hair. "I-I-I guess s-so," I replied quietly. I considered showing her my abilities but felt too many eyes on me. Being in the spotlight was not my thing.  
"Can you show me?"  
I took a few deep calming breaths before answering. "Y-yes." This felt just like the time I had to perform in front of the entire class, except I couldn't chicken out now. With a deep breath, I got up, and walked to a glass of water sitting by the windowsill.  
I slowly raised my hand, willing with my mind for the water to follow it. The water rose out of the glass, and with a few quick motions of my arm, it swirled around the room above their heads. I smiled at their reactions, and guided the water back to the cup.  
Professor McGonagall widened her eyes, and looked at me curiously. "Amazing. I haven't met another element manipulator in years," she murmured.  
Now it was Serena's turn to look confused. "I'm sorry, an element what?"  
"An element manipulator," she explained, like it was the most absurd question she'd ever heard. "A wizard who can control the elements without a wand. They're extremely rare." She turned to me. "Delilah, is that the first time you've done that?"  
I meekly shook my head. "I-I've been able to do things like that since I was s-six."  
"You remind me of someone when she was your age, but personality-wise, you're nothing like her," she said, giving me a smile I've already come to know as rare. "I suppose you can explain to her then, Serena. After all, I think you remember."  
Serena shook her head. "No, professor, I don't. It's been too long. I practically abandoned the wizarding world the day James and Lily died," she said firmly.  
"Well, I hope you'll remember enough to explain and allow her to go," Professor McGonagall said sadly. She handed Serena a letter before standing up and leaving. She looked back at me. "And tell your friend that one of those is for her."  
Without another word, she disappeared. I gasp in shock, and Serena looked only infuriated by it.  
"Of course she disapparates," I heard her mumble. "She'll make it as hard as possible to ignore because then I have to explain all this."  
I could only stare at where the strange woman had been a second ago. "What just happened?" I asked once I could find my voice.  
"That question was actually very common back home after Serena got her letter," Will commented. Serena gave him a dirty look in response. That alone shut him up.  
"Well, apparently, you're a wizard," Serena finally awkwardly smiled after a short silence.  
For a moment, I couldn't register what she said. All I knew was that this night was about to get stranger. "Excuse me, I'm a what?"

Serena's POV:

I sat in the kitchen with Will. I could hear the children talking upstairs, and ignored it. I could only focus on the subject at hand.  
"You're saying it like it's a bad thing," Will argued. "She might be a witch, who knows? I saw what she did with the wind. You remember you were doing all those strange things too, right?"  
Oh, he keeps going on about that small little thing! "It was probably a coincidence!" I snapped. "That doesn't make her a witch! And besides, the wizarding world brings nothing but trouble."  
"Coming from someone who was a witch herself."  
"Oh, shut it!"  
He leaned over the kitchen counter, staring me straight in the eye. It reminded me of when we used to argue as kids. "Look, the wind was blowing like crazy, and the second Delilah waves her hand when she started to get annoyed, it stopped. Do you call that a coincidence?"  
I stared right back, then I suddenly backed down. Part of me knew he was right, as always, but another part refused to believe. "There was a reason the debate team never lost with you on their team," I said.  
"Well, we'll see if I'm right," he shot back with a shrug. "If she's a witch, your old professor should be coming here before the day is up. After all, it is her happy eleventh."  
My eyes widened, and I frowned at his smugness on the matter. He always talked down to me like I was the younger, and not the other way around. "Would you like to make a bet on that?" I hissed.  
Will didn't even blink before he smirked, "Gladly." No matter how old he grew, I would always see the little brother who I knew Tony got his arrogance from. "Twenty dollars say she's a wizard." After a moment he added, "Oh, and loser has to cook for a month."  
"You're on," I smirked. The instant those words left my mouth, I heard a loud knock on the door. From that moment, I knew I had lost the bet.  
As the rest of the night progressed, we made some... _interesting_ discoveries, and I now have to explain everything to my daughter. This night couldn't get any worse.  
Let's see here. First, I got a _lovely_ reminder of my best friends' death, and my ex-boyfriend's betrayal, and the death and disappearance of my other close friends. Oh, and then, I found out my daughter was an element manipulator who has been keeping this secret from me for five years, and I am now dragged back into the wizarding world so she can go to Hogwarts. And finally, I have to cook for a month, give twenty dollars to Will, and to top it all off, I have to deal with his constant reminder how he was right and I was wrong. What a great night I'm having!


End file.
